


when i’m here with you

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, There’s no plot here. Just little glimpses into their relationship., cursing, lucaya - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: You love him because he has the softest green eyes you’ve ever seen and a smile that makes you forget your own name and you hate how much of an ache you feel when he’s not next to you.





	when i’m here with you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything new since early December (writers block) and this sort of happened today. It’s kind of plotless and messy but I’m content with how it turned out. 
> 
> Thanks to those that read, comment, or leave kudos. It’s all appreciated - Josie 
> 
> Title is from the song “You Have My Heart” by Ursina.

It terrifies you when he says you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

That at first he was scared of what getting close to you would mean. He had worked so hard at building this _Lucas the Good_ image and you were the girl that stood on top of desks setting off fire sprinklers because you didn’t want to do the homework assignment. The two aren’t supposed to work. The reckless girl and the boy who just wanted to protect everyone and needed to find a way to do so that kept him out of trouble. And middle school you was the epitome of trouble. 

Being with him was something you fought against for so long, despite all the signs. All the back and forth. And Riley. 

Because things like camp fires, shy greetings, stolen glances and quiet conversations had a way of happening no matter how much distance you tried to put between you and him.

Getting voted for best couple in the yearbook despite definitely not being a couple. Fellow students thinking the two of you were so different when in reality you’re more alike than anyone could imagine. Suppressed anger, daddy issues, bruised knuckles you’d hide when punching a wall was the only relief from all the things you’d feel. Lucas had those same bruised hands. He was terrified you’d bring out that rebellious side he needed to hide away when he was Mr. Moral Compass and something about his presence calmed you. Together you only balanced each other out and there was nothing wrong with that.

It started not to matter that Riley fell into his lap on the subway ( _you_ pushed her there.) You stepped back. Telling him to go to Riley because it’s what _you_ asked of him to do if he really cared about you. 

All he wanted was to make sure you got the time you so obviously needed. Maybe it would have been easier to bide if you hadn’t been watching the two people you love most in the world love each other while you sat off on the side wondering why you didn’t think you deserved that same love.

.

When you do get together the world seems a little brighter and things are alright. Perfect, maybe. If you usually didn’t know any better.

And Riley isn’t mad because she knew. She _saw_ how Lucas would look at you from across the room when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. 

_You should be allowed to feel what you feel to the furthest extent, I’m sorry I tried to keep that from you._ \- she’d say. _Thanks for letting me hold onto my fairytale just a little longer even though he’s clearly not the guy for me._

She realized that Lucas isn’t her happily ever after. You’ve never been one for storybooks - or reading, really - but you hope he’s your endgame. Maybe Riley has the right idea in believing in that kind of unwavering love - the be all, end all type - like her parents have.

.

But, god. It’s so frustrating. Because he’s not getting it, he just can’t understand and there’s part of you that hopes he never will because as soon as he does.. as soon as he realizes you’re no good for him, this will all be over. 

He tells you all the time how much he wants you. Of course. _Of course_. In your mind you’re what he wants. But you’re the last things that he needs. 

It’s Riley that’s perfect for him, right? Attentive, caring. Calm, in the way that makes you feel positively settled and complete. Unselfish. Your best friend, the better of the two of you and it’s so hard to believe that he picked you.

You’re messy, impulsive, childish, loud, _everywhere_. Sometimes you can’t get out of your own damn head enough that when he says he can’t stop thinking about you, the first words that spring to the tip of your tongue are I’m sorryI’m sorry _I’m sorry._

Lucas only shakes his head and kisses the words from your mouth because _don’t be silly, I love you_.

And holy shit you love him right back because he’s a Ranger Rick Huckleberry cowboy idiot with the softest green eyes you’ve ever seen and smile that makes you forget your own name and you hate how much of an ache you feel when he’s not next to you. When you tell him as such, he laces his fingers with yours and promises not to let go until you say so. Laughter erupts from your lips and follows from his own when you tell him how much of a loser he is. But his fingers filling the spaces of your own might be one of the best feelings there is. 

.

Lucas takes it in stride when the people closest to you threaten his well being if he hurts you. 

Cory’s _Maya may be Shawn’s to deal with now but she’ll always be family and you already blew it with one of my daughters so you better watch yourself Mr. Friar_ was enough to wipe the smile right off Lucas’ face replacing it with a more sober, fearful look before he stammered out a _yes sir._

Shawn isn’t a guy of many words and mostly just sends glares his way. Whenever you and Lucas are at your apartment the same time Shawn is, he never let’s the two of you have a moment alone. _I was a teenage boy once. I don’t trust you at all._ Your mom sometimes has to drag him away because it’s no fun to have your stepdad insisting on sitting between you and your boyfriend on the couch when all you’re trying to do is watch a damn movie. Maybe make out a little bit.

Riley tells him she knows he won’t hurt you, he couldn’t ever, but if by some random twist of fate he does, he’ll have to answer to her and she’s sure he’ll regret it. She puts on what she thinks is her best intimidation face and even though you’re really having to hold back laughter because Riley’s literally the least scary person on earth, Lucas manages to keep a straight face.

.

There are nights when sleep just will not come so easy, full of heavy-lidded eyes and a body that keeps tossing and turning beneath the bedsheets. 

No matter what time it is, 10pm or 3am, Lucas will answer his phone and whisper sweet nothings in your ear until you fall asleep. Sometimes he’ll tell you stories about life on a ranch and lassoing cattle while riding a horse and he swears the tales are fake and only stories but you’re sure he’s lying because, after all, he is a cowboy. 

If you need him to climb up the fire escape, crawl in through your window, and hold you until the sun comes up- he’ll do that too. 

.

He likes to hold your hand in the hallways at school, wait at your locker in between classes, and play with the ends of your hair in calculus, where is desk is positioned behind yours.

Sometimes when you’re annoyed at him because he’s just himself, a dumb Huckleberry, you’ll shove your books at him and tell him to shut up and walk you to class.

He’ll roll his eyes at you and oblige, but never before he steals a quick chaste kiss that melts away all your annoyance.

.

Whenever he tells you he loves you, it’s quiet and soft - like a secret meant only for you - but if you asked him too, he’d scream the declaration from every rooftop he could find his way onto.

You’re his and he’s yoursyours _yours_.


End file.
